


You're Not A Screw-Up

by cyrxs



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment, ambrollins - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrxs/pseuds/cyrxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes care of Seth's feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not A Screw-Up

**Author's Note:**

> so the reason why i wrote this was because bret hart bashed seth rollins in an interview and in response seth said his feelings were hurt and that motivated me to write a fic where dean takes care of him because ambrollins is the answer to everything c: hope y'all enjoy!!

Dean slumped on the backrest of the leather couch while he did some channel surfing. One hand was holding the remote control while the other one was wrapped around Seth, holding him close. His attention was completely drawn to the television. Seth laid down next to him, his head leaning into Dean's neck while his arms wrapped around his lover.

Seth was borderline exhausted physically, mentally and emotionally. Not only did he have so many interviews and medical appointments to tend to, but his knee, which recently got injured, hurt really bad. Also, the WWE World Title, which he had sacrificed everything in his life for, was taken away from him, just like that. It hurt. It just hurt.

A wave of sadness struck Seth. Those medical appointments and interviews weren't the only reasons why his energy and mood was drained.

There were other things that had caused him to feel this way. All of the events that had happened for the past few months. All of his mistakes. Such as the fact that he hurt himself, hurt Sting, hurt Cena & costed the company money, got his finisher banned, couldn't do a Pedigree properly, and even having fans doing run-ins on him. He had so many reasons to feel like shit. It had been tough representing the company. Tougher than he'd ever expected. The pressure was just unreal.

The comments made by Bret Hart about him were just a reminder about how much of a screw-up he was. Saying that Seth was an unsafe worker, that he wasn't supposed to get hurt while he was champion. Even the person he idolized growing up seemed to be against him.

" _Unprofessional, at best"_

_"Reckless"_

_"If someone kneed me in the face like that, I would have met him in the back dressing room with a baseball bat."_

" _There’s just no excuse for it”_

Seth's heart clenched at the thought of the harsh words that were said about him. He faced downwards, blankly staring at Dean's chest. Those words seeped into him. He didn't mean to do any of it. Guilt and shame filled him; he just wanted to forget about it all, but his mistakes were just too many to ignore. He felt was so upset about the whole situation. He let the whole company down. He was so undeserving of his position as the top guy.

And now, he was forced to take a backseat because of his stupid knee. He was so useless.

Tears started to form in his eyes as he laid there lifelessly, frowning. He wasn't aware of how obvious the grief on his face looked. He was in his own little bubble of sadness, until a tender voice brought him back to reality.

"Seth? Babe? What's wrong?" Dean asked in a soft, concerned tone, turning to face him. The arm that was holding Seth was now slighty tighter. He tilted Seth's chin up with his thumb and index finger from his free hand, forcing Seth to look into his eyes. The agony on his eyes were evident. He wasn't too surprised to see tears in the younger man's eyes since he had already sensed that something was wrong. He just didn't want to approach Seth about it, wanting him to rest up instead from his injury instead.

Silence hung in the air; it took long-seconds for Seth to think straight and form the words on his mouth. Finally, he managed to respond.

"I... I don't know... Everything's... Everything's wrong." Seth sighed. That was the only thing that he could manage to say without cracking his voice. Although it was comforting to look into Dean's warm, baby blue eyes, Seth just couldn't hold it back. Everything was so overwhelming. His eyes looked down again, avoiding eye contact. It wasn't long before he broke down, crying on Dean's shoulder.

Dean was a little taken aback by the sudden emotional outburst. The first thing Dean did was wrap both his arms around Seth, pulling him to his chest.

"Shh... Let it all out babe... I've got you..." Dean soothingly whispered in Seth's ear, stroking the bi-colored hair. Seth felt safe in his arms, shaking as he cried out everything he had bottled up. He knew that Dean would always be on his side. Dean didn't care that his shirt was gonna get soaked from all the tears. Seth's emotions were now his top priority; he hated seeing Seth feeling and looking so sad. When the crying died down into small sobs, Dean pulled back slightly, just enough to look over Seth's face.

It was now seemingly safe to start addressing the situation. "Babe, what happened?" Dean asked softly. Seth murmured somthing unintelligible in response, as if he was embarrassed to answer.

"Hm?" Dean gently prompted him to repeat whatever he just said.

"I... I'm such a screw-up..." Seth finally managed to answer clearly, with a few sobs in between some of his words. He felt so weak and defeated after he said that, looking downwards with shame filling him once again. He hated being so vulnerable. He hated that he sucked at hiding his feelings.

Dean was fully aware that Seth was sensitive about the things Bret Hart said about him. They had actually talked about this before. But he didn't know that it overwhelmed Seth to the point where he broke down.

"Hey, babe, listen... You're not a screw-up, okay? In my eyes, you're—"

"But—"

"Forget what he said, babe," Dean immediately cut him off, already knowing what the other man was about to say, "Look at me," Dean once again pulled Seth's chin up gently, once again forcing eye contact between the two lovers, "You're anything but a screw-up. I've loved you since day one, and you've never ever given me a reason to regret any second of it. You're the closest thing to perfect and you make me so happy. No amount of words can describe how lucky I am to have someone so beautiful, inside and out. I know you didn't mean any of it. You know that yourself. You've worked so hard to get to the top, and I'm so proud of everything you've accomplished. Don't let one little criticism bring you down. Okay? I know you're stronger than this."

Dean would be the first to admit that he wasn't that superb at consoling people, but he was really trying his best here; he was willing to do whatever it takes to ease his boyfriend's grief and assure him that he wasn't a 'screw-up'. He really, really hated seeing Seth like this.

"Okay." Seth closed his eyes, leaning in to give Dean a short and sweet kiss. Those few words from his boyfriend were enough to comfort him, and reassure him that everything was okay. "Thank you..."

In response, Dean pulled Seth closer into his chest, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you."

Seth smiled softly at those three words.

"I love you too."

Seth laid in Dean's arms, relaxing into the crook of his neck for the rest of time he was awake. All of his worries and feelings of self-doubt had already started to fade. He felt safe and comforted in Dean's warm embrace. It wasn't long before he finally fell asleep in peace, without any feeling of self-doubt.

Dean thought that Seth looked cute in his sleeping form, protectively holding Seth slightly tighter. With the way Seth was in his arms, one night on the couch didn't seem like a bad idea. He was gonna do everything he could to take care of his boyfriend, and he wasn't ever gonna let him suffer in silence again.

**Author's Note:**

> omfg so this is like the first fanfic ive ever written in my entire life and i know its not the best but i really hope it isnt the worst either (so please be nice c:) ive been working on this for days and i really hope you guys like it (you better hahaha jk)!! 
> 
> (i apologise for the sub-par title i couldnt think of a really good one :c)


End file.
